edeneternalfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JoePlay
The logo looks great- I've uploaded it. The background "stuff" for the image would be fine to include, I think it adds to the picture-unless that's a problem. Lastly, I think for now, the current blue theme will work-also I won't know if it needs changeing until I see it against the background either, and blue goes with the color scheme of the game anyway- unless you think another color could work better. I"m much better with colors on paper than on web sites =/ Anyway, thanks a ton for all this. I'm hoping to see that background image soon : D Liosrakia 23:16, July 28, 2011 (UTC) First of all, I want to apologize for that description, (it wasn't a fully formed thought) and also, thanks for the background. It looks great. Second of all, let me elaborate. For now, following the same set up (features, begginer's guide, classes, and so on) that's already presented, I'd would like a simple, round edges look, with a nice looking bar (I'm looking for a more "sleek" look, like the "content" section on this home page. Could also replace the white screen that appear in the background for editing (and on all pages) a similar color as the background? I've seen this on multiple wikis (including the one I linked to) and I'd like to create this same effect. Hopefully the links will still appear, but the color for that might have to be changed to. Like I said, that was a hald formed description- I didn't really know exactly what I was thinking of, so I hope this helps! Thanks for all this. Liosrakia 23:33, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ah I forgot Sorry I forgot this. For the setup mentioned above, based on this, can you apply that style only from "Welcome to Eden Eternal" to the end of the Features list? For the classes, if you could just design a more elaborate table around the same size as the existing one, adding the images (without links) File: Illusionist.png, File: Thief.png, Magician.png and File:Warlock.png]] so they will appear next to the links (or however you design the table to match up with the images) of the classes of the same name. Hopefully that's self explanatory. (Just in case: thief.png=thief, warlock.png=warlock. etc etc.) We don't have all the icons uploaded yet either, so if could you make it easy (or at least easy to figure out how) to add images in later, it would be much appretiated. I assume you can figure out the image size you need to keep the images visible, but the table around the same size as it currently is- However, I use that term loosley- we just don't want a big large and un-yieldy classes table, although I doubt you'd do that anyway! Sorry I forgot about this! Once again, thanks for all of this. Liosrakia 23:47, July 29, 2011 (UTC) one more thing If you could organize the classes in groups like: (don't worry about size limitation on this, just not too big-this will probably take up some space) Tanks (lists Warrior, Knight, Templar) Magic DPS (lists Magician, Illusionist, Warlock) Healing and Support (lists Cleric, Bard, Shaman) Melee DPS (lists Thief, Martial Artist, Blade Dancer) Ranged DPS (lists Hunter, Engineer, Ranger) If you need more specifics etc ask me and I'll respond as soon as I can. Liosrakia 00:05, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I reverted the edits I made on Special:Themedesigner. Sorry about that, didn't realize you were working on it. =P Ok looks good! That about wraps it up-thanks a bunch!Liosrakia 23:11, August 3, 2011 (UTC)